yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Chronomaly
| romaji = Ōpātsu | trans = OOPArts | de_name = Chronomal | es_name = Cronómalo | pt_name = Cronomalia | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | sets = * Return of the Duelist * V Jump Magazine Promotional Cards }} "Chronomaly", known as "OOPArts" ( Ōpātsu) in Japan, is an archetype of cards used by Trey in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. Most are either EARTH or LIGHT-Attribute, and Rock or Machine-Type. The OCG name, "OOPArts", is an acronym for "Out-of-Place Artifact", a term used to describe artifacts that make no logical sense given the technology available at the time they were created. Such objects were also featured as part of the "Ancient Treasure" series in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. The TCG name, "Chronomaly", is a portmanteau of the word "chronology" which is the sequential order in which past events occur and "anomaly" as in an irregularity or something odd. Put together these monsters are "chronological anomalies" or "chronomalies" since these objects deviate from what would have been possible to create given the resources and technology available at that time. Their effects support each other well, enabling quick swarming and Xyz Summons of Rank 5 Xyz Monsters, particularly through the LIGHT-Attribute monsters. Playing style "Chronomaly" monsters are focused on Xyz Summoning a wide range of Xyz Monsters. Many of their effects allow Special Summoning of more "Chronomaly" monsters. Support cards for their Types and Attributes can aide them in this. There are many support card that you can use, like, when playing with this Archetype, the use of Foolish Burial can come in handy when utilizing Crystal Bones's Effect, because it can also Special Summon monsters from the Graveyard. Also adding card's like Mind Control can also make this archetype very offensive. The Tour Guide From the Underworld and Sangan engine can really speed up the deck and also making Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning usable in it. Recommended cards Monsters * Chronomaly Colossal Head * Chronomaly Crystal Bones * Chronomaly Crystal Skull * Chronomaly Golden Jet * Chronomaly Moai * Honest * Reptilianne Naga * T.G. Warwolf * Cyber Dragon * Ghost Ship * Shocktopus * Genex Ally Birdman * Solar Wind Jammer * Morphing Jar Spells * Chronomaly Pyramid Eye Tablet * Chronomaly Technology * Mini-Guts * Photon Lead * Megamorph * Darkworld Shackles Traps * Spirit Barrier * Stonehenge Methods * Defense Draw * Nitwit Outwit Extra Deck * Chronomaly Crystal Chrononaut * Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech * Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis * Chimeratech Fortress Dragon * Leviair the Sea Dragon * Number 32: Shark Drake * Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction * Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh * Wind-Up Zenmaines * Gaia Dragon, the Thunder Charger * Digvorzhak, King of Heavy Industry * Number 61: Volcasaurus * Black Rose Dragon * Number C32: Shark Drake Weiss * Radiant Photon Paradios Ancient Gear Chronomaly Gadget Mix This deck has a combination of Ancient Gears and Gadgets but you can leave off the Gadgets. The Trick of this deck is having "Geartown" on the field as a threat and getting "Chronomaly" monsters out with a Gadget engine. Recommended Cards Monsters * Ancient Gear Beast * Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon * Chronomaly Crystal Bones * Chronomaly Crystal Skull * Chronomaly Golden Jet * Chronomaly Moai * Green Gadget * Red Gadget * Yellow Gadget Spells * Geartown * Chronomaly Technology * Chronomaly Pyramid Eye Tablet * Terraforming Traps * Stonehenge Methods Extra Deck * Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech * Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis * Chronomaly Crystal Chrononaut * Wind-Up Zenmaister Chronomaly OTK This OTK focuses on the effect of "Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech" and Mini-Guts to OTK your opponent. What you need: * Chronomaly Crystal Bones * Chronomaly Moai x2 * Mini-Guts * Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech in the Extra Deck * Your opponent has a monster with 1900 or more ATK How it works: * Special summon Chronomaly Crystal Bones using its own effect. This allows you to special summon a Chronomaly Moai from your hand or graveyard. * Next Special Summon another Chronomaly Moai from your hand using its effect * Overlay two Chronomaly Moais and special Summon Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech. * Activate Mini-Guts, tribute Chronomaly Crystal Bones. Target 1 of your opponent's monsters with at least 1900 ATK. The targeted monster's ATK becomes 0. ** all following calculations will be done with the assumption that that monster had exactly 1900 ATK * Use the effect of Number 33 on the monster that was targeted by the effect of Mini-Guts to inflict 1900 damage to your opponent. Then Number 33 gains ATK equal to the amount of damage inflicted. This makes its total attack 4300. * Enter the Battle Phase and attack your opponent's monster that was targeted by Mini-Guts, dealing 4300 damage. * After your opponent's monster was destroyed by battle, the second effect of Mini-Guts will activate and will inflict the destroyed monster's original ATK in the Graveyard as damage to your opponent's Life Points. 1900 (Number 33's first effect) + 4300 (Number 33's ATK) + 1900 (Mini-Guts' 2nd effect) = 8100 damage Note: * If your opponent only has a 1600-1800 ATK monster, you may use "Chronomaly Pyramid Eye Tablet" before entering Battle Phase. Weaknesses Since most "Chronomaly" cards involve swarming, mass-removal cards like "Dark Hole" "Torrential Tribute" and "Deck Devastation Virus" can interdict "Chronomaly" monsters before they have a chance to infest the field with the latter-most aforementioned card perhaps being the deadliest to this Deck due to the card’s lingering effect and all the non-Xyz "Chronomaly" monsters in the OCG/''TCG'' (except "Moai") sporting less than 1500 ATK. In addition, cards like "Summon Limit", "Narrow Pass" and any cards that render Monster Card Zones useless (i.e. "Ground Collapse") can bar them from the Field completely. In fact, these countermeasures, combined with anti-Special Summoning support, can almost completely shut down "Chronomaly" Decks. Finally, all the "Chronomaly" TCG/''OCG'' cards with the exceptions of "Moai" and "Atlandis" have scanty DEF—if "Chronomaly" Duelists go on the defensive, Defense Position-destroying card effects and piercing cards can be added boon against "Chronomaly" Decks. Anti-Special Summoning support can also heftily scathe "Chronomaly" Decks. Light-Imprisoning Mirror also a problem to this deck because most "Chronomaly" monster has LIGHT attribute.